When The Past Returns
by nickersoncrazy
Summary: Sequel to 'Flesh And Blood', with a mystery. She's back, she's demanding. Will her demands contribute to the breaking of a certain relationship? UPDATED!
1. Kidnapped

Hiya,

This story follows 'Flesh and Blood'. Please read and review.I don't know why, but something tells me you might not like this, so please let me know if you want me to continue or not.

Also, this does not follow 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' (oneshot follow up to 'FAB' ) which means that Nancy and Ned have just one kid, Matt :)

Like I said, please R&R!

* * *

Nancy Nickerson pushed the shopping cart further, trying to dodge her son who was blocking her from moving forward in the grocery store. Nancy sighed and ran and through her hair, smiling down tiredly at her three year old son, Matt. 

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This so boring, Mommy," Matt said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I want to go home."

"The sooner you get out of my way, the sooner I'll finish shopping, and the sooner we can get out of here." Nancy smiled at her adorable son who looked bored to death. "So scram."

Matt stuck his bottom lip out and got out of the way. "I want candy," he said and gave Nancy the sweet, syrupy smile she always fell for.

"If you eat too much candy, all your teeth are going to fall off and then you'll look like Grandpa. Do you want that too happen?"

Matt sighed impatiently as his mother walked on. She reached for his hand and dragged him along with her.

"I want to talk to Daddy," he said.

"He's busy, Matt," Nancy said. "You can talk to him later."

"But I want to talk to Daddy _now_," Matt said stubbornly and plopped down on the floor, determined not to move until he got what he wanted.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" Nancy muttered under her breath and gave a customer who was walking by an embarrassed smile.

"I want to talk to Daddy," Matt screamed.

"Okay, okay," Nancy muttered, taking out her cell phone and dialed Ned's number, waiting for him to pick up. "Now get off the floor."

Matt smiled triumphantly and took the phone from his mother. "Thank you," he said.

"Hello?" Ned's voice came over. "Nan, I'm kind of busy - "

"Hi, Daddy," Matt said to the person he always referred to as his '_bestest_ friend in the whole world'.

Ned's heart melted, just hearing his voice. "Hi, sweetheart. What's up?"

"I'm so bored," Matt said. "Will you come play with me?"

Ned laughed softly. "I'd love to, but I'm at work," he said apologetically. "But we'll play as soon as I get home, okay?"

"Okay," Matt said sadly, but then brightened up. "Buy me candy?"

"Anything for the cutest little boy in the world," Ned answered. "Love you."

Matt smiled. "Love you, Daddy. Bye." Matt hung up and turned around but could not find his mother. Instead, he found another woman, looking down at him.

"Aww…aren't you the cutest little guy," she crooned and ruffled his hair.

"Mommy said not to talk to strange people," Matt told her.

"You mean strangers?"

"Same thing," Matt answered. "Where my Mommy?"

The woman ignored his question. "I'm not an stranger," she explained. "I'm your father's friend and he told me to pick you up from here. Come on, let's go." She reached for Matt's hand.

"We going to see Daddy?" Matt asked happily. "I go find my Mommy first."

"Your Mommy's already in the car," the woman said. "So, come on – Daddy's waiting."

"Okay," Matt said and smiled, following her. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his mother who looked frantic with worry because she couldn't find Matt. He waved to her. "I'm here, Mommy."

But before he could say anything else, the woman quickly carried him up in her arms and ran out of the grocery store. Nancy ran out after her, demanding her to stop, but she didn't.

All of a sudden, the woman – the kidnapper - was nowhere in sight.


	2. Big Ugly Lady

**Hi there!**

**I had just around 15 minutes to write and post the last chapter so I forgot to mention a few things. This story is being written for a really mean Fanlib user who said that I sucked at writing ( which probably is true, but its different when someone actually says it in your face. ) So, because I am stubborn, I'm DETERMINED to write this one to the very best of my ability. I'll_ try..._**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I really appreciate it :)**

**P.S : I can't promise fast updates. More like weekends only. Sorry.

* * *

**

"Um…I think my Mommy wants to come, too," Matt said, looking a little nervous.

"Just shut your mouth," the kidnapper snapped back and quickly opened the door of her car, her eyes darting all around to make sure no one was watching. "Get in," she muttered and gave Matt a hard push.

"But - "

"I said get in, kid!" she said and pushed him again. The very look of the woman scared Matt to death. She was a tall brunette, looked around the age of twenty-five, with an unmistakably evil glint in her eyes. Fighting back tears, Matt climbed in. The kidnapper quickly got in and put the car into full speed. She kept turning around to see if anyone was following, but since she couldn't see anyone, she slowed down a bit.

Matt wiped at the few tears that were welling up in his eyes. "We going to see Daddy? he asked uncertainly, after a few minutes.

"Oh, _sure_," the kidnapper said sarcastically and took a sharp turn around a corner. "We'll go get your father and then go to Disneyland." She rolled her eyes and muttered, "stupid kid."

"Disneyland?" Matt gasped. "I think Mommy wants to go to Disneyland, too," Matt said happily. "Let's go pick her up."

"Listen, kid – don't talk – just listen," the woman said impatiently. "What's your name?"

Matt just looked up at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Are you deaf?"

"You said not to talk," Matt whispered.

"Oh, that's real smart," the woman muttered. "What is your name?"

"Matt."

"What's your mother's name?"

"Um…my Mommy's name is…Mommy." Matt grinned at her.

The kidnapper rolled her eyes. "Your father's?"

Matt sighed impatiently. "Daddy," he answered and then smiled. "You are not very smart, Mr.Big Ugly Lady."

The woman began to fume. "First of all, I am _not _a _Mr_." she said. "Second, I am _not _ugly." She adjusted the rear view mirror to look at herself and smiled at her reflection. "Mirrors are my best friends," she said, almost to herself. "I'm gorgeous."

"Okaaaay, Big Ugly Lady, you look…uh…nice," Matt lied.

"I know," she said cockily and looked down at Matt. "What do you have in your hand?" she asked suspiciously.

For the first time, Matt noticed that he still had his mother's cell phone with him. He didn't really know how to use it, but he didn't want to give it to the woman, either. "I don't have anything, Big Ugly Lady," he said, his big, blue eyes widening innocently as he slipped the phone into his pocket. There was something about the 'Big Ugly Lady' that he didn't like.

The kidnapper's eyes narrowed to slits. "For your information, I have an _actual _name."

"What is your name?" Matt asked.

"My name is - " she broke off suddenly and then said, "never mind."

"Your name is Never Mind?"

The kidnapper muttered a curse under her breath and stepped on the brakes so hard that Matt was thrown forward.

"Get out," she ordered when the car had stopped and Matt obeyed.

Matt looked around. "I can't see my Daddy anywhere," he complained and pouted.

"Do you want me to cello tape your mouth?"

"No," Matt said, feeling the tears rise again. He got out and looked around. All he saw was a huge haunted looking house in front of him, with no signs of civilization around. "Where's my Daddy?" Matt asked, scared.

The kidnapper just caught hold of his wrist and pulled him along with her upto the front of the house. She dug in her pocket for her keys and opened the door, pushing Matt in roughly. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

When the person picked up, she said, "its going according to the plan."

This was one crime she was determined to get away with.

--

"Matthew Nickerson, three years old, blue eyes, brown hair," the policeman said. "Did I get that right?"

Ned nodded and squeezed Nancy's hand. "Yeah," he said softly.

"What exactly happened?" the policeman asked, looking at Nancy.

Nancy wiped away her tears. "I don't know," she choked. "I really don't know."

Ned squeezed her shoulder gently. "Please, Nan," he whispered. "Tell me what happened."

"He was talking to you and then I walked away, thinking he was following me but – but he wasn't. And then I saw this woman just take him away," she cried. "Take him away right in front of my eyes." She began to cry harder.

"Do you have any idea who this person could be?" the policeman asked. "Who can you think of that would do such a thing?"

Nancy shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "There are so many possibilities."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to be a detective," she explained. "There would be a lot of people out there trying to get revenge. Nancy Drew is my maiden name"

"Drew?" the detective said amazed. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Can we please get back to the subject?" she asked impatiently.

"We'll do all that we can, and we'll let you know if there are any developments in the case."

"Thank you," Ned said, standing up. He took Nancy's hand gently in his and went away.

--

"Big Ugly Lady?" Matt said that night.

"What the heck do you want now?"

"I want - I want my Mommy," he whispered and two huge tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please?"

"Not gonna happen," the kidnapper answered.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"You don't have to _scream_, you know," she shouted back and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"If I tell my Daddy that you hit me, he get very angry," Matt screamed again through angry tears.

"Oh, and I'm so scared of your stupid father," she said sarcastically.

That made Matt fume and he kicked her hard in the shin.

"Ouch!" the woman yelped.

Matt grinned, satisfied. "I want to become a footballer when I grow up," he explained sweetly.

The woman just glared at him and reached out for her phone, pushing a few buttons. "Talk to your parents," she said bitterly.

Matt smiled up at her and took the phone. "Thank you," he said, a little surprised.

"Enough with all the manners – just talk," the woman grumbled.

After a few rings, Matt heard someone pick up. "Hello?" his mother's exhausted voice came over.

Matt felt tears forming again. "Mommy?" he whispered.

There was silence for the next few moments. "Matt – Matt is that you?" Nancy asked.

"I want to come home, Mommy," he said, crying. "Please come pick me up."

"Oh, Matt - "

"Matt – where are you?" Ned's voice suddenly said.

"I don't know," he answered. "I'm scared, Daddy."

"Don't be, sweetie," Ned said comfortingly and took a deep breath. "Daddy'll come get you, okay?"

"Okay," he replied. "I 'uve you, Daddy – but I don't 'uve the Big Ugly Lady."

Suddenly, the woman grabbed the phone away from him. "Nickerson?" she said with a voice of steel.

"Who are you?" Ned asked with the same tone.

"Is your phone on speaker?"

"No."

"Is your wife listening on another extension?"

"No."

"You'd better not be lying because you're being watched – your every move," she said. "As you already know, your son's life is now in my hands. I can kill him – if I want to. But I'm willing to compromise. Meet me tonight at twelve – thirty and you'll be able to see that monster you call your son. Come alone – no wife – and most definitely no police." She told him where to meet her. "Like I said, I can choose whether I want your son alive or not."

And then the line went dead.

* * *

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase review! ( I'm getting carried away, I know, lol )**

**nickersoncrazy:,,,!**


	3. Meet The Kidnapper

**This is really short, sorry. Please read and review, though.**

* * *

Nancy buried her head into Ned's chest. "Why is this happening?" she whispered.

Ned pulled her closer and slid his strong arms around her waist. "It'll be okay, Nan," he said soothingly.

"I'm so scared."

"You can't be – for Matt's sake – you've got to be strong." He said those words, knowing that it was impossible for her – for them both - to actually follow.

"I'm not letting you go alone," Nancy said gently, but firm. "I'm coming."

Ned sighed. "I'll be fine, Nancy," he assured. "We don't know what kind of people we're dealing with. We'd better go along with everything they say."

"But - "

Ned leaned down and kissed her gently. "No buts."

Nancy knew that arguing with her husband would be futile, so she gave up. "It's so difficult when you have someone you love in danger," she said, shaking her head sadly.

"Now you know why I don't like it when you're on case," Ned said and tried to smile.

Nancy looked directly into Ned's eyes. "I gave up my career for you – I'd do absolutely anything for you. But there's no way I'm going to ignore this case, Ned."

Ned squeezed her hand gently. "I'm not going to stop you," he replied and pulled her into his arms. His lips brushed her cheek, her temple before moving into her hair. "Just be careful," he whispered. "I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt."

Nancy loved knowing that Ned cared about her so much. She pulled his head down and kissed him gently. "I love you so much," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Ned leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the neck and inspite of the warmth of his arms around her, she shivered.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she said and lovingly stroked his cheek.

"I don't know what you'd do without me, either," Ned replied and smiled a little.

Forcing herself to calm her nerves, Nancy smiled back. She could just about imagine all that Matt would have been feeling. Tears rolled down her cheeks whenever she thought of how scared he would be. One thing was for sure. She would not rest until she caught the people responsible. She would not rest until she knew that they were behind bars. She swore to herself that she wouldn't. She was going to put her hundred and one percent into the case, and she had to start right then.

"Was it a woman that spoke to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, the voice was definitely feminine," Ned answered. "And there didn't seem to be any signs of electrification."

"Did she sound familiar?"

"I think so…" Ned said. "Or maybe it's just my imagination - I don't know."

Nancy sighed. "At least we know that the kidnapper is doing this to get even with one of us," she reasoned. "If this were a normal kidnapping, there would have been a call for ransom."

"Yeah," Ned replied.

"There could be so many people," Nancy said thoughtfully. "How are we going to zero in on the one we want?"

"We'll be on the right track after I actually meet that woman," Ned answered. "Speaking of, what time is it?"

"Twelve – ten." Nancy looked at her husband,and all the fear was brought back.

"I guess I should be going," Ned said softly.

Nancy's eyes began to well up with tears as Ned took her into his arms. "I love you, Ned. Promise me that you'll come back," she whispered.

"I promise," Ned answered huskily. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Ned leaned forward and kissed her, spine–tingling and bittersweet.

The last kiss they, probably, would ever share.

--

_Twelve - forty._

Ned stood where the kidnapper had directed him to. A place that was dark and lonesome – the perfect place for any criminal to do his job.

He walked around to see if there was anyone about, but all he could see were the shadows cast by the numerous trees around him.

He tried hard to stay calm and patient. He knew the next few hours of his life weren't going tot be easy. The kidnapper was not going to just let him take Matt home, he knew that. There had to be a catch somewhere. Something told him that the kidnapper had something against _him_, not Nancy.

_Twelve - forty three._

He heard the rustling of leaves in the distance. Someone was approaching. His heart began to beat wildly as he stepped forward.

"We meet again, Mr. Nickerson," a cold voice said, but Ned could see no one.

"Where are you?" Ned asked, gritting his teeth. "Where is my son?"

Just then a figure steeped out of the dark, and Ned thought he was going to get a heart attack when he saw whom it was.

The sinister woman had a face he knew only too well.

She was sharp, cruel, and murderous.

She had tried to kill him once.

She brought back the past to him.

"Jessica Thorne," Ned gasped.

* * *

**Does that name ring a bell?**

**nickersoncrazy:,,,!**


	4. Multiple Choice

**Hiya again!!**

**Well, all it takes is a million, gazillion emails for the ffn staff to let you update again...lol :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4...very short I know, but, hey, look on the bright side -- it's an update!! Now coming to the very point of an author's note : PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks!**

**Oh, Merry Christmas, and hope you all have a wonderful New Year ahead )**

* * *

"Jessica Thorne," Ned gasped again, unable to believe what he was seeing. The woman who had, once upon a time, tried to kill him.

"Good to see you too, Nickerson," she said coolly.

Ned took a deep breath. "You – you have my son?"

"Gee, how'd you guess?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

Ned breathed in slowly, trying to take it all in. "I want him back," he said grimly, a cold fire burning in his eyes.

Jessica moved closer to him. "There's a little catch," she said lowly. "I lost last time, but this time I'm not going to make it that easy for you."

Ned walked up to her; the dried leaves under him making a crunching sound as he moved. He studied her carefully in the eerie glow of the moon above them. She hadn't changed much; she hadn't changed at all. "Did you run away from prison?" he asked sarcastically.

She looked straight him straight in the eye. "Your wife wasn't good enough to get me a life term," she answered.

"Where's Matt?"

"You'll find out. Soon."

Ned watched as a few men came out from behind the trees, and he was almost sure of what would happen next. But all the fighting in the world couldn't help him, because he fell unconscious almost immediately as the sickly smell of chloroform took over, and darkness closed in.

--

"Mommy was right, you _are_ a sleepyhead."

That was the first voice Ned heard as soon as he came to at an unearthly early hour the next day. _Matt_, he realized.

Matt smiled as soon as his father's eyes met his. "Good morning, Daddy," he said cheerfully. "Even though it's dark outside."

Ned sat up immediately, forgetting the throbbing headache he was having, and took his son in his arms. "Oh, Matt," he whispered and squeezed his little son. "Are you okay?"

"I dunno…I think so," he answered.

"What happened?" Ned asked. "How did you get here?"

"Car," he answered.

Ned sighed. "Matt," he said slowly. "Tell Daddy what happened exactly."

Matt looked thoughtful, trying to recollect the recent past. "Uh…Mommy said no candy, so I called you up, and Mommy got lost suddenly, and the Big Ugly Lady came – "

"The who?"

"That old lady," Matt answered. "But I found out that her real name is Never Mind," he said, looking happy with his discovery.

Ned frowned in confusion. "Alright…go on."

"She told me that she knew you, and she said she'd take me to you, so I went with her, but she brought me here."

"Did she hurt you?" Ned asked worriedly.

"No," Matt answered. "But I want to come home, Daddy. I don't like it here." His eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Don't worry, Matt," Ned said comfortingly. "We'll go home soon."

Matt wiped his eyes and smiled. "Are we on TV?" he asked.

"Uh…no…I don't think so," Ned replied, confused.

Matt looked disappointed. "Oh…I've seen those shows where you are on TV but you don't know it. I thought this was one too."

"Oh, you mean candid camera? Yes…this is one of those shows," Ned lied. "And that means you've got to be a strong little boy and shouldn't cry, okay?"

"Okay," Matt said brightly and snuggled up to his father. "Can we go home once the sun comes out?"

"Sure we can," Ned replied. He looked around at the place he'd been brought to. There seemed no way to escape – not even a window. He thought of what Jessica had said earlier – there would be a catch. And hopefully it wouldn't be something big. His thoughts were interrupted when Matt spoke up again.

"I have Mommy's talking…thing," he said and took out her cell phone from his pocket and handed it to his father.

"Keep it," Ned said suddenly. He didn't know what Jessica had in mind, and it would be better if he had some way to keep in contact with Matt.

Before Matt could reply, they heard a key turning and the door opened with Jessica appearing in sight.

"You're up," she commented when she saw Ned.

"Yeah," Ned answered dryly.

"Remember what I said earlier?"

Ned merely nodded at her, their blazing gazes fixed.

"Your son's life is now, in my control," she began. "I can kill him – if I want to. But I'll be a little less harsh and give you a choice."

"What is it?"

She motioned for Matt to come to her before she spoke. "Come here," she demanded, and he hesitantly obeyed. "Here's your choice, Nickerson." She drew out a previously unnoticed gun from behind her, and pressed it to Matt's temple.

"Take off your wedding ring or I'll shoot your son."

* * *

**ooh...what does he choose? I HAVE NO IDEA!!! In other words, I've got a block and PMs with ideas would be wonderful :) ( pleading puppy dog eyes )**

**nickersoncrazy :)**


End file.
